Prior art electrical control systems for hydraulic servomotors typically comprise a controller for controlling electrical activation of, e.g., valves of the control system. Furthermore, an external controller positioned in the hydraulic system, or possibly in a vehicle in which the hydraulic system is positioned, is typically necessary in order to obtain all of the functionalities which are desired.
Examples of prior art control systems are, e.g., disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,892, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,320 and DE 44 31 103.
It may sometimes be desirable to allow some or all of these additional functionalities to be performed directly by the controller of the control system. However, this would require additional electrical connections to/from the controller, e.g. in order to allow input from a sufficient number of sensor devices measuring relevant control parameters. However, the number of available electrical connections, e.g. pins, is limited due to the size of the actuator and to strict requirements to mechanical robustness of the connector. It is therefore not necessarily expedient to increase the number of available electrical connections to a desired level.